


A Turnabout Tale: Students and Skies

by DCJoKeRHS



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series, Layton Kyouju vs Gyakuten Saiban | Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCJoKeRHS/pseuds/DCJoKeRHS
Summary: After Luke gets kidnapped, Layton heads to America, to obtain the aid of an old friend, bumping into new friends along the way...Tsuna is used to threats, but for Neo-Estraneo to send one his way and give him a time and place?Sounds like a date!Phoenix receives letters daily from an admirer, who he feels he should know...But why does he feel like something will happen?This is what happens when you have three eggheads who care for three innocent marshmallows. This author is very unreliable, so please read with your heart guarded ;D





	1. Luke's Kidnapping

“Professor! Professor, look!” Luke calls, running through the house, before stopping by the dining table where Layton is sitting, Flora sitting opposite as Luke’s place, once piled high with food, now lies clean.

“What is it, Luke?” Layton asks, before Luke hands him the letter.

The envelope is black with a red wax seal, though there is only the outline of a plain eyemask for the insignia.

It was addressed to Luke, already opened.

Layton turns the letter so he can read the words that had troubled the boy so much.

It was only one line of words over a date and time, written on the black card in silver ink.

**_Become Rebirthed, Luke Triton._ **

**_XXXX/XX/XX, 10:30AM_ **

Layton pauses, before standing, setting his cup down.

“Flora, remain here and ensure the doors and windows are locked after our departure, Luke and I shall be heading off to the Police Station to find the Inspectors; maybe they can help us with whatever this note means,” he states.

“But what  _ is _ it?” Flora asks, surprised.

“A threat to my Apprentice that I don’t want my own Ward to get hurt through. Come along, Luke,” Layton says, the male sleuths departing shortly after, the letter in Layton’s pocket.

“Stay close, don’t leave my side for even a moment, alright?” Layton frowns, Luke nodding seriously as they head off into the crowd of Londoners…

 

But three streets from their destination, there’s an explosion in the middle of the street, revealing a cloaked figure in black.

They raise a hand, as Layton and Luke stop in surprise, the person pointing at Luke.

“ _ You _ …” the person breathes.

“Run!” Layton yells, as the pair start back the way they came, though there is already a van forcing innocents aside as it blocks their path, forcing the pair down another route, though the crowd also fleeing is too thick, knocking Luke and Layton apart as Layton’s calls to Luke go unanswered.

Luke himself tries getting up, wincing at the harsh feet of strangers, before there’s a yell close to him.

Yelping, Luke enters the alley behind him, only getting a few steps, before strong arms are yanking him behind a pile of crates.

“Shh! Luke! It’s me!” his captive hisses, as Luke finally gets free, spinning round to see his captive.

“You are-!” he begins, before they hear footsteps, the man clapping a hand over Luke’s mouth.

Both are silent, until the danger is past.

“We need to stay quiet, I’m not meant to be helping you, but I can’t just stand by whilst you and S- Professor Layton are in trouble,” they finally state, removing their hand.

“What do you mean?” Luke asks, eyes widening as he catches sight of what is beneath the fashionable collar of the man’s attire.

They grunt, hands slamming into the dirt beneath them.

“R-... Run! Now! Quickly!” the man yells, as Luke stumbles away, instinct taking hold.

“P- P-  _ PROFESSOR _ !!!”...

 

Meanwhile, Layton’s blood turns cold as he hears the bloodcurdling scream.

“ _ LUKE _ !?!”

He is finally able to force his way through, only to find Luke’s bag behind a crate.

“Curses!” Layton hisses, turning away, as he tries to figure out what to do next…

 

Meanwhile, an equally ingenious man and well-suited walks beside a smaller one, a black shadow prowling behind them as the man clenches his hand around a black sheet of card once sealed with a wax marking.

“This is certainly a trap. I won’t try stopping you, but that Family…” they state.

“Reborn, we need more information on this Neo-Estraneo group. Mukuro is already working himself closer to death than he need be, this sort of lead could help us solve everything faster,” Tsunayoshi Sawada replies, the small brunette smiling. “Besides, this is why I have Kyoya coming with us! Right, Kyoya?”

Kyoya Hibari nods silently, dark eyes giving a harsh look to Tsuna.

“What? I want to do this; you may be my Guardians, but that doesn’t mean I feel any more pleased watching you seven running off your heels to deal with something whilst I stay behind a desk!”

“Your paperwork is important,” Reborn states flatly.

“I agree, though I would like it if  _ someone _ rerouted more of the Damages paperwork to their  _ department _ instead of using it as a “training method for his student’s mind” when they get sulky,” Tsuna states, smiling softly.

Reborn doesn’t let his surprise at Tsuna’s knowing betray him.

“Fine, but any sign of trouble and I’m dragging you back here,” Reborn states, the trio walking out to the private jet waiting for them.

“Of course! Next stop;  _ America _ !” Tsuna grins as he lets the childish Engrish name slip out, the other men hiding their anger as the elder of the two starts plotting a phone call to a certain white-haired idiot who can see alternate worlds and their Niece, who can see into the future…


	2. Old Friends, New Troubles

Flora looks round in wonder as she and Layton depart from the airport, a pair of black letters with red seals.

“Wow! So  _ this _ is America!” she gasps, before they hear calling.

“Professor! Over here, Professor!”

Flora gasps at the sight of the woman waiting for them, waving a sign with Professor Layton’s name on.

The Professor only just manages to smile at the small Medium.

“Miss Fey, I see you are well,” he says, offering a hand.

Maya takes it, nodding.

“Yup! Though Nick says he’s sorry he can’t meet with you at the moment; he and Edgeworth are… Well,  _ flirting _ , to say the least.”

“Oh?” Layton smiles, “You mean the one with the rather well-layered cravat and jabot, correct?”

“Yup!”

“Maya Fey, this is my adopted daughter, Flora Reinhart. Flora, meet Miss Maya Fey, she was the lady who helped Luke and I, alongside Mr Wright, to solve that bizarre overseas case quite some time ago,” Layton smiles, as Flora curtsies lightly.

“It’s lovely to meet you, Miss!” Flora smiles.

“You’re as cute as Luke! Where is he, by the way?! I wanted to take him to see the animals at the recently opened Ocean World!” she smiles.

Both Brits turn grim.

“Unfortunately, he is the main reason we are here. I’m sorry it couldn’t be under happier circumstances,” Layton says.

“Oh, no! What happened?!” Maya asks.

“Luke… He was kidnapped…” Flora replies, Maya frowning as she sees how Flora droops.

“Then we’ll head to the courthouse and catch the other two before they leave the courtroom; we  _ need _ to find him!” she states resolutely before leading them out to the carpark, where they find a woman clad in white and blue.

“Franziska, we’re going to need your whip!” Maya states.

“Oh? Why?” the woman asks, before seeing Layton and Flora.

“We will be requiring Mr Wright’s aid, if you don’t mind,” Layton replies politely.

“Hn, get in, we will see,” Franziska sighs, as Flora politely thanks and greets the elder female, Maya helping Layton set the English pair’s things in the boot.

 

“ _ Objection _ !” Edgeworth calls, as the murmurs fall silent.

Wright had cornered him, yet he could only just see the way out.

“The prosecution recalls how the blood was confirmed not to be that of the victim’s, therefore; the victim is not Dahlia Greensmith, but Daniela Hughes!” 

Gasps fill the hall.

“Order! Order! What is the meaning of this, Edgeworth?!”

“The deceased was identified through her hair and clothes seeing as she had her face cut off. However! I believe, if we find the dental records, one may reveal that is is, in fact Mrs Hughes who was the victim as she and Ms Greensmith have been proven to hold the same body type!” Edgeworth proclaims

“Then why is it that the evidence also indicates Ms Greensmith as the murderer!” Phoenix demands.

“Recall the letter! Its writer indicates Mr Hughes to be despised by them! One would think, with it being in Ms Greensmith’s chambers, that it was written by Mrs Hughes! However! Could it not be, that after writing the letter, disguised as her former friend, Ms Greensmith merely kept the letter? No envelope has been found and why written a letter when you merely live two doors down from the victim’s flat?!” Edgeworth reasons.

Phoenix nods.

“The Defense is curious about this theory,” he states, “I agree to the idea of a dental scan.”

“Then we will hold a thirty minute recess as we have that done!” the Judge agrees after a pause, slamming his Gavel.

Phoenix stops in surprise when he finds none other than Professor Hershel Layton standing outside, Franziska and a small girl are his side.

“Professor!” Phoenix smiles, “It’s good to see you!”

Layton nods, though his smile is sad.

“Mr Wright, it’s good to see you again,” he smiles, “Though I’m sad it couldn’t be on better circumstances.”

Layton holds out the open cards, as Phoenix’s face pales.

“W-where-...” he starts, before cutting himself off as his hands scrunch into fists, “Where’s Luke?”

“They kidnapped him,” Layton replies, holding up one of the letters, “They used this to reel us out, I left Flora to stay in the house to keep her away from danger, whilst I took Luke to see the Inspectors… Part way, we were ambushed and I lost Luke in the crowd… I only know they’d got him when he screamed for my help.” Layton’s face turns blank as he finishes speaking, closing off his emotions about his loss - his intentions are clear as Franziska looks between the two men.

“I take it you’ve received these letters?” Layton asks.

Phoenix sighs, before leading them to his office.

Then he opens the door.

Were one to give it a mere glance over, it looked like his normal setting, desk scattered in papers and books scattered around the otherwise-clean office.

But, sat by a pile of books on the desk, was an open pile of black letters, a letter-knife to one side with several opened, plain-looking envelopes with black, printed text and red stamps with similar marks to the seals on Layton’s letter.

On the windowsill sat a vase overflowing with black, red and white roses, each one tied with black or red ribbons with silver edging.

“What on earth!?” Layton gasps.

“Whoever’s sending these… Apparently, I’m a big thing to them,” Phoenix sighs, “It’s down right creepy.”

Layton moves to the roses, glancing out the window, as Franziska picks up a letter.

“ _ Dear Nick,  _

_ I’m sorry I haven’t written sooner, my work has had me quite busy of late, though rest assured I’m pleased to hear you are well through the Grapevine. It’s not a moment of my own time that I’m not thinking of you… _ ” Franziska drifts off, as her eyes narrow, before her whip’s snapping at Phoenix, “This is downright harassment! Why have you not told any of us earlier?!”

Phoenix laughs lightly, scratching the back of his head.

“Um…” he cries out, shrinking away when Franziska snaps her whip at him again.

“I am showing Edgeworth, then reporting this to the Police! You’re a foolish fool for letting this putrid pervert get away with sending you such letters!”

Layton quickly takes away the note Flora picks up, scanning it over himself.

“Indeed, this does seem like such a matter,” he states, “I also believe these notes are also a bit too coarse for one such as yourself, Flora.”

Flora tilts her head at the Professor, curious, before nodding silently.

“Sir! It’s time to return to the courtroom, the Defendant has already finished speaking with Edgeworth and both are now waiting for the trial to continue,” an officer states, peering in.

“Of course.. You’re allowed to watch, if you wish?” Phoenix smiles.

“Unfortunately Flora and I haven’t really eaten anything since stepping on the plane, so I believe we’ll be going out for a meal…” Layton sighs.

“Oh! I know a good place!” Maya smiles, as Layton gives her a relieved look.

“I will accompany them, in case of any trouble,” Franziska states, as Phoenix nods.

“We’ll be done in about an hour,” he says, nodding…

 


	3. A Strange Meeting

Tsuna smiles as the waitress brings their food at the back of the restaurant.

“Thank you!” he smiles, as Reborn sips at his expresso, Kyoya starting on the meat with a careful eye.

Ten minutes later, as Tsuna’s finishing his food, the waitress tries stabbing him.

A fork blocks the attack as Tsuna turns in surprise to see a man with brown clothes and hair, dark eyes staring at said waitress.

“Excuse me, but attempting to murder a patron without reason is terrible etiquette,” they say firmly.

The knife is withdrawn, as Reborn reaches for Leon and Kyoya yanks Tsuna closer.

“Why would you care?” the woman growls, as the older woman sitting at the table pulls out a whip, passing her phone to the teenage female beside her as the man stands, smiling.

“Let me introduce myself, my name is Hershel Layton, a Professor from Gressenheller University in London.”

The waitress is disarmed by the woman with a whip, using her grip on the waitress’ wrist to yank her close, the sound of handcuffs filling the otherwise deadly silence as the teenager hangs up.

“Done!” she says.

“My name is Franziska von Karma, you have the right to remain silent as anything you say may be liable as evidence in court,” the woman states.

“Ah, I was wondering why I recognised you,” Reborn smirks.

Von Karma straightens, smirking.

“You know of my work?”

“My name is Anagennisi,” Reborn smirks, "Though my closer friends call me Reborn."

Franziska’s eyes widen in surprise.

“The Ultimate Attorney?!” she exclaims.

“Indeed, the one attempting to be killed is my apprentice and Ward, Tsunayoshi Sawada.”

“You mean the person who leads Vongola Enterprises?! Wow!” the girl remarks.

“I’m the CEO,” Tsunayoshi smiles, “Though I’m sorry I destroyed such a peaceful mealtime - attempts are a bit of a habit when you’re someone like me…”

“It’s fine!” the little girl smiles, “The Professor’s dealt with these kind of things before! Though we are kinda trying to find someone at the moment.”

“This is my protégé, Miss Flora Reinhold, as well as my friend, Miss Maya Fey,” Layton smiles.

It’s then that Kyoya stands, striding round as he lifts one of the black letters the Professor and his friends had in the centre of the table, though they are also being kept out of Miss Reinhold’s reach.

Franziska snatches it away with a glare.

“This is part of our problem,” she states.

Tsuna blinks.

“You have them, too?” he asks innocently, pulling one from his pocket.

“My apprentice was kidnapped by them, we’re trying to find him, as well as prevent the abduction of our other friend, Mr Phoenix Wright, who’s currently working on a trial at the moment, he should be find with his… Best friend working with him,” Layton replies.

“Oh?” Reborn smirks.

“These letters are his, most are flirtatious poems and descriptions of fantasies involving Mr Wright, though here and there are details that seem quite helpful in our investigation; whoever wrote these likes mentioning stuff about “rebirth” and speaking of the people the writer interacts with.”

“May I see one?” Tsuna asks politely.

Maya hands one over, Tsuna’s face turning serious for a moment.

“Male, old-fashioned, though they’ve recently started learning more about modern ideas and idioms… Kyoya, what’s the smell on this?” he asks, passing it over to his stoic friend.

The man glances at Tsuna, before doing as he’s told.

“Rare cologne. Homemade,” he replies.

“Thank you! This is my bestest friend and bodyguard, Hibari Kyoya! It's a relief to meet others in our situation!" Tsuna smiles.

"Indeed," Layton smiles, as Maya looks at her watch.

"Wow! We should be getting back if we want to meet up with the others on time!" Maya exclaims, looking at her phone, as Franziska nods, a police car drawing up.

"I will deal with things here," she nods, "You can head back yourselves."

"Of course," Reborn nods, "Your aid is appreciated."

Franziska raises a brow at them, smirking, before looking at Maya, pulling her into a one-armed hug as she replaces her whip at her waist with the other.

"Be careful," she says softly.

Maya snuggles into Fraziska's hold for a moment, before leading the group back to the Court House...

 

Edgeworth raises a brow when, going to meet up with Phoenix, he finds several others with the blue-suited Attorney.

"Miles!" Phoenix smiles, bouncing over, as Edgeworth recognises the way he's trying to hide something.

He raises a brow and folds his arms.

"You got in trouble again, didn't you?" he states.

"N-no! Um, well..." Nick rubs his head, as Miles gently pushes by to Maya, who silently hands him one of the black letters.

The aura that emits from Edgeworth says it all.

"How long?" he practically growls.

"...About a year and a half..." Phoenix mutters.

The brunet looks up at this, looking to the fedora-wearing male.

Of course, Edgeworth recognises them, as his ire curls around like a wolf.

"So you were getting these, whilst working until you fell asleep in here on Cases..." Miles drifts off with his anger.

"The weirdest thing is they'd appear on my desk or amongst my other mail; I have tried using security cameras and staying up, but it doesn't work," Phoenix hums, subtly leaning against Miles' side as he looks to see which letter Miles is holding.

Phoenix clears his throat after a moment.

"Edgeworth, meet Professor Hershel Layton, who helped me in Labyrinthia, by him is Flora Reinhold, Layton's Ward. He's also-"

"Anagennisi, the Ultimate Attourney, _that man_ had me read through his work whilst he acted as my Guardian," Edgeworth states.

"Ah, sorry," Phoenix winces.

" _That man_ is our Father, even if you were adopted," Franziska states, entering.

Edgeworth rubs the bridge of his nose.

"Oh! Um, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, this is my bodyguard and friend, Hibari Kyoya! I'm Reborn's apprentice!"

Edgeworth nods.

"I must say I'd rather have met you under better circumstances," Edgeworth sighs, nodding, "My name is Miles Edgeworth."

Sawada nods.

"You can call me Tsuna! We also call Anagennisi Reborn, seeing as that is what his name translates to!" Tsuna smiles.

Miles nods, as Layton offers a hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr Edgeworth," Layton smiles.

"The pleasure is mine," Miles nods.

"Ehehe..." Phoenix chuckles, as Miles starts looking around the office, before pausing.

"You _do_ have a place to stay?" Miles asks.

"I have booked a hotel," Layton smiles.

"Hn," Kyoya nods, before turning to Maya and handing her a card.

"Hotel Ricard?" Maya gasps, "That's one of the finest in our town!"

"Really? What a coincidence!" Layton smiles, "I booked there, as well!"

Kyoya raises a brow, as Reborn looks over.

 

Outside, a man sits merrily on the edge of a building with a telescope, being wary to keep the glass from reflecting the light as he watches.

"Oh my," he chuckles, "It appears my dear Bluebird has accepted the fake-gentleman's courtship! I only hope my boss will allow me the courtesy to take him out whilst collecting my Blue for Rebirth..."

"Oi! Musketeer! Get your butt over here!" someone calls behind him, " You and Dog are busy tomorrow!"

"Of course," they chuckle, rolling onto their feet...


	4. A New Letter and A Crime

At 9PM, after going over the letters and recording all the smaller details from Phoenix's Admirer, Layton and Reborn's group retire to their hotel.

At 10PM, when Phoenix remembers his briefcase when going to leave with Miles, he finds a letter with a black rose, this time the ribbon is a plain, black satin.

Phoenix is quick to read it, before running to Miles.

At 10:30PM, Layton and Reborn go down to the desk when they're asked after.

At 10:45PM, the two go to one of the lounges to talk...

Before there's the sound of a gunshot at 11PM, Waking the duo's friends as they rush to find Layton bleeding out on the carpet, Reborn applying pressure to the wound as his back-up-gun lies to a side.

A bleeding-out member of staff lies not that far away, as the emergency services are called, the sound of sirens bringing round the arrest of both men as the staff member - Josef Torricelli, 34 - is placed in surgery, handcuffs clipping him to the bars of his bed.

 

"What do you mean Reborn's being pressed with charges! It was in defence of Professor Layton! Didn't you see the way they were wounded?!" Tsuna roars, Gumshoe looking at him as he seems to be praying the small teen doesn't start crying - his bodyguard looks a bit _too_ protective...

...Even if that would then have the bodyguard charged with Assault of an Officer of the Law... Even if Franziska has gotten away with that _so much_...

The dark-haired teen flexes an arm, revealing a High-standing Japanese Police-badge, that glints in the light.

...Gumshoe feels his gut curl in fear.

"W-well! We need better evidence than that! Even Mr Edgeworth's father's death was revealed as more than it first appeared!"

Tsuna looks up, curious as Gumshoe's tone turns gentle.

"R-really? Edgeworth-san has been through something like this?" Tsuna asks innocently, Gumshoe grinning.

"It was the case that made Phoenix's name a wide-known one! At first glance, it was a guy called Yanni Yogi, before it was revealed, through the DL-6 Case, when Miles was being charged with the crime of killing his Dad after finding out what happened to Yogi and admitting on being there..."

"..So, who did it?" Tsuna asks, tilting his head, as the bodyguard is looking at Gumshoe with equal curiosity, though veiled, unlike Tsunayoshi's sparkling, childish innocence.

"His adoptive father, Manfred Von Karma, hidden in a lift and crying out when the bullet from Edgeworth's gun had hit his shoulder, not Edgeworth's father, like Edgeworth had been led to believe."

Tsuna looks surprised.

"Wow! That makes Edgeworth sound as cool as Xan-nii!" Tsuna grins.

"Eh? Who?"

"My Adopted Uncle! He had a similar situation, but it was why he wasn't killed like my other Uncles by assassins, because it meant he couldn't inherit, like I could..." Tsuna hums, "I didn't actually know I was an inheritor until well after everything, by which time Grandpa and Xanxus were finally able to reconcile, which I'm really happy about, because Xan-nii is the _best_ Uncle _ever_!"

Tsuna claps his hands with a warm smile at the thought of Xanxus, reminding Gumshoe of a certain Spirit Channeller.

"Wow! You must really love your family!" Gumshoe grins.

"Yup! Even Kyoya's like a big brother to me, right, Kyo-nii?!" Tsuna grins, "It's why I want Layton and Reborn to be OK; Reborn is even more of a Father to me, as my actual Father was away all the time. He'd send money, but there were never any gifts or such, like Reborn has, never any comfort, like Reborn has given me... It felt a lot more like Mama and I were Papa's commodity rather than family..." Tsuna says, frowning with a far-off look in his eyes, once again tugging on Gumshoe's heartstrings with the sorrow that seemed too old for such a youthful person.

Gumshoe nods.

"Well, I'll help! We'll definitely ensure Layton and Reborn don't get in too much trouble!" Gumshoe grins, Tsuna looking at Gumshoe with innocent surprise.

"Ah! Thank you so much Gumshoe-san!" Tsuna smiles, "Th-though I don't want you to trouble yourself too much so... I think I'll believe in Edgeworth-san and Wright-san for the Truth - they do always reveal the truth behind people's situations, right?" Tsuna says, giving a sad, hopeful smile.

"They're the best! It should be fine!" Gumshoe says, reminding Tsuna of Takeshi.

So, Tsuna nods, smile regaining its warmth.

"OK! I trust you!" Tsuna grins, before going in search of his friends, checking to see if  Kyoya was following him...


	5. In Court

Lucky for Layton, Reborn had been able to partially-heal the wound - not enough to be visibly noticeable, but enough so Layton had a higher chance of survival.

At least the officer he was _trying_ to be good for was letting him wait with Flora in the waiting room.

"It must be warm, in Italy; do you seriously get everywhere by boat?" the officer asks.

Reborn can feel a twitch in his shoulder.

"No, that's only in places like Venice, otherwise it's _very much_ like _everywhere else_ ," Reborn replies politely.

Leon was currently comforting Flora, as she was talking to Maya over the phone; Maya had been living with Franziska since the Prosecution Attorney had found out about the letters.

Now they were on their way, as Reborn wasn't even allowed to touch the minor to comfort her, handcuffs on his wrists.

Flora hangs up, sorrowful.

"They'll be here in fifteen minutes; both Maya and Franziska need to concentrate on driving, since it's just started raining," she says, voice soft with sorrow.

Reborn thinks quickly, finally producing something.

Kids like stories, don't they?

The officer opens their mouth, starting to say how bad the storm was reported to be on the forecast.

Which is _completely ridiculous_ when there is _already_ someone said child _likes_ in _Surgery_.

"You know, your babbling gets quite awful... Besides, I have to know things to protect Tsuna, like the fact the area hit wasn't a key area; right between the subclavian vein and artery, having been slowed down by the muscle packed in around them like a natural sort of body-armour," Reborn says, "I'm guessing the main reason he bled so much was for the bullet scratching the subclavian artery, he'll just need the bullet to be removed before getting stitched up, then bed rest."

"You know that kind of stuff-" the officer starts, shrinking back at the annoyed look sent his way.

"Like I said; knowing these things help me look after Tsuna, as well as teach him more so he can be a relatively suitable CEO," Reborn states, "I'm still training him, so he can be the _best_ CEO in his family line since the Founder."

"Who was he?" Flora asks, looking over.

"Sawada Ieyasu, though in Italy, he was known simply as Giotto," Reborn says, "He started Vongola with his friends Cozato, G, Lampo, Alaude, Asari, Daemon and Father Knuckle, all of them from different walks of life, wanting to protect the innocent of Italy, as it was a time of Chaos," Reborn says, "They created a company to run what was amongst the first charities for local, non-corrupt services, before going on to delve in other areas, some to see the smiles on lovers and childrens' faces and some to simply continue their Charity. This would have been continued, were there not the death of Primo's best friend; he fell apart, moving to Japan as he handed the company to his cousin, who wanted the business to remain a business. Of course, other CEOs after him have figured out that sometimes a bit of light is needed amongst the shadows large businesses cast nowadays, so, like his Great Great Great Grandfather, Tsuna has been trying to figure out ways to aid those in need, after taking on the title officially at 14, a year after his training started."

"Wow! Luke's been in the Professor's service as his Apprentice since he was 13!" Flora smiles, "Tsuna must be as clever as Luke then, right?!"

Reborn's lip quirks.

"Yes, though when I met him, he had no confidence, which meant that intellect went to waste; I just had to show him his own power, then he was able to catch up with his peers and even surpass them," Reborn nods, "I admire his strength; not many would have survived the problems he's had with his peers, yet he has, growing stronger with each confrontation."

Reborn tilts his head.

"Don't tell him I said that, though; he'll get all flustered and let his ego get too big."

Flora giggles, wiping away her tears.

"Tell me more about your friend, Luke," Reborn says, shooting the officer a look when they try speaking again, "You've gotten me curious about the kid..."

 

Maya and Franziska run in to find Flora giggling her head off as Reborn's talking about someone, his chameleon on Flora's shoulder as he's also got the heel of one of his feet subtly grinding into the officer left to ensure he behaved.

"Flora! Reborn!" Maya calls, as the Officer stands to salute, Reborn removing his foot, the officer moving to rub the injured toes they had.

"Von Karma!" the officer says respectfully.

"At ease," Franziska sighs, as Reborn stands.

"Hey, Maya, why don't you take Flora to get cleaned up; we've been here for quite a long while," Reborn says.

"Ah!" Flora moves to lift Leon off her shoulder.

"It's fine; I think Leon wants to ensure your safety first," Reborn says, a smirk beig sent the way of the two girls.

Maya nods, reading the air, as Reborn straightens.

"Can I change officers? This one's a babbling buffoon who doesn't know the slightest thing about dealing with criminals; he's so aweful for conversation I bet he could be used as a torture tactic," Reborn states, glaring at the officer.

"Really?" Franziska asks.

"Flora was _upset_ , this _idiota_ doesn't seem to have an iota of tact when, after hanging up, he decides to start saying how _bad_ the weather will get _after_ an hour of him asking sensless questions about Italy and Japan, even though some have the most _obvious_ answers in the _universe_!"

Franziska frowns.

"Officers are meant to remain silent and on guard at all times," she frowns.

"I _know_ ," Reborn grumbles, looking in the direction of the corridor Layton had been hurried down with the staff member Reborn had shot.

 

Reborn's prediction is right, Layton merely asleep from the stuff used to keep him out as well as exhaustion.

Reborn turns to leave.

"H-Hey! Where are you going?!" the young officer demands.

"The Station; you'll already have a nice, spacious cell set aside for me, right?" Reborn states.

"Reborn!" Flora calls.

Reborn pauses, turning.

It strikes the girls for a moment; only a short while ago, Reborn had been polite, gentlemanly.

Right now, as Reborn is standing in the doorway, waiting for the lackey-officer to catch up...

...It's like looking into the shadows, at the monster standing there, abandoned by the light.

"Thank you," Flora smiles.

For a moment, it's like the light spreads, before dying again, as Reborn adjusts his cap.

"It's fine," Reborn nods, as he leaves.

Tsuna arrives...

...And it's like the monster is stepping into the light again, a cloak of darkness on his shoulders, as Reborn lowers his hand to greet the short teens running up to him, another teen with a similar cloak following behind...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8u8  
> (Don't let me write whilst sleepy and watching McHanzo Comic Dubs... ¬w¬)


End file.
